


A Field Guide to North American Songbirds [Podfic]

by juniperphoenix



Category: Northern Exposure
Genre: Birds, F/M, Gen, Magical Realism, Podfic, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-06-06
Updated: 2010-06-06
Packaged: 2019-04-04 03:15:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 24
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14010957
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/juniperphoenix/pseuds/juniperphoenix
Summary: Podfic of a story by icepixie. A story about the birdhouse Joel Fleischman built in his soul.





	A Field Guide to North American Songbirds [Podfic]

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [A Field Guide to North American Songbirds](https://archiveofourown.org/works/91558) by [icepixie](https://archiveofourown.org/users/icepixie/pseuds/icepixie). 



  


Right-click and save to download the podfic as an [mp3](http://purplelagoon.org/audio/north_american_songbirds/%5bNorthern%20Exposure%5d%20A%20Field%20Guide%20to%20North%20American%20Songbirds.mp3) (12.6 MB) or as an [m4b audiobook](http://purplelagoon.org/audio/north_american_songbirds/%5bNorthern%20Exposure%5d%20A%20Field%20Guide%20to%20North%20American%20Songbirds.m4b) (10.6 MB).

Length: 13:04  


**Author's Note:**

> Cover photo by mrmac04 at Morguefile.


End file.
